


盗墓暴君

by fuyisheng



Category: Time Raiders
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyisheng/pseuds/fuyisheng





	盗墓暴君

第十二章 rou3  
反手锁上门，我就捉住他的手扑压他在门上，光光是与他气息欺近我就有些失控，凑上去埋头就啃他的嘴。他小小得惊异了一下，半推不就的僵持了会儿才放松下来。我这才敢隔着衣服拿手揉他的胸。

 

“你应该没在怕吧？”

 

亲够了，我鼻尖去轻蹭他的，笑容满面的问他。

 

“直接来。”他轻声道，别开脸分开乱做一团的温热鼻息。

 

“都依你。”我索性大方的去脱他的裤子，边脱边把他推向床。

 

我把他推在床上，双腿放上床，他的裤子连同内裤被我一把褪到足踝上方，不由分说就从下方钻进他的双腿间把他的双腿架在双肩。他立刻警戒得看着我。

 

我想笑，干嘛，这里海猴子夹着都不见你有那么警惕。

 

我抬起身把他的腿打直往上半身压。不脱鞋袜只褪裤子到脚踝很是受用，两腿间缝隙不能大。我直直压下去亲他嘴，简直要把他折叠起来，好在他的柔韧性让我很放心。

 

一边温热动情得吻他，一边双手不住的揉掐着架在我脖子的两条笔直修长的腿，手下的皮肤滑润细腻到我时不时放开吻他的嘴，低头在他大腿内侧啜一口。

 

这里的肌肉也是完美到令人讶异惊艳，一路线条流畅到让人不能置信是高能运动的体魄。

他被我压的动弹不得，我双手沿着脚踝一路摩挲到屁股尖，这种摸法太过刺激，他三两下被我摸出了声音。

掰开两瓣紧促的臀峰，指尖抚弄股缝轻按到穴口。闷油瓶已经半挂下眼眸再也不能直视我，整个人随着我的抚弄而轻颤。

我紧了紧压好他的腿，指腹痛快的压在穴口震动抚摩。他立刻叫了出来，我满意得在他轻颤的眼皮上亲。

我这次是有备而来，我忙不迭摸出身上藏的润滑剂，前两次做，他的快感肯定是因为痛感而有稍减，我也不敢大刀阔斧，总是要有保障才能无忧无虑。

 

我把润滑挤抹开抹匀，伸手去撸动还是很听主人的话软趴趴的小闷油瓶，忍不住觉得有些口干舌燥得舔舔嘴唇。

本来就已经被撩到不行，摸几下就大。我也不好忍，闷油瓶闭眼在我耳边迷乱呻吟。我只好再去亲他，堵住他的嘴。

 

手指转动着钻进花穴里。他“啊！”得叫了声，我嘴都堵不住，小闷油瓶蹭的跳了跳。

 

一般男人其实肛交的快感并不那么强烈。但是我不知道张起灵能不能算在一般男人的范畴，他的视听感官，包括舌头和手指都是高度敏感的，拥有如此敏感的后穴好像也是意料之中。

 

我把手指往四面顶按做着扩张，特别留心着前列腺那一块，每次都要摸上好久。他低沉沙哑的低吟，直把我喊得心神荡漾。

 

进入两指旋转着抽插过后，那处便湿滑软糯得再阻止不了进出。

 

闷油瓶彻底软做一滩，双脚已经完全折到头顶。我起身把润滑剂倒在手上撸了两把小弟弟跟他说了一句我来了，就缓缓撑开穴口。

 

“啊啊啊...啊！”

 

我没有整根冲到底，反而是徐徐得进去了退出点儿再进，有了润滑剂确实没有那么紧了，痛感消失了怕是让他的快感翻倍。整根到底时，他喊了一声，我心都被他喊得一颤，绝对是有史以来的最高分贝。喊完还余韵不减得直喘气。

 

我又钻进他的双腿间，抱着他的双腿架在我的双肩，拌在他小腿的裤子箍在我的后颈。

 

“啊啊啊！”随着我不住抖胯，麒麟在他胸膛上熊熊燃烧，他叫得仿佛被烫到一般。

 

我手臂压下他的腿撑在两边，俯看他，看他这么有感觉我自然是自豪得不行。忍不住问上一句。

“那么舒服？”

我这一声把他问羞了，他才回过神来，难为情的拿双臂挡在自己眼前不叫我看见。

 

这个体位找他的前列腺不要太容易，分分钟把他干到高潮。

 

不痛真的是大有好处的，小闷油瓶一直前列腺液流得没停，里面也痉挛般抽搐个不停，时间也比以前久了不少。

 

我把他的下面扒干净了。俯身紧紧的抱他在怀里，像是要把他嵌进自己怀里。和他吸吻了一会儿把他浑身发软的身体扒拉到床边，自己光脚站在地上。

 

抓住他的脚踝架在自己的胸膛上，继续开干，他“啊！”的叫了一声腹部肌肉抽搐般荡起一层波澜。

 

我只堪堪抽插了几下，他就受不了的左右摆头，声音高亢，菊穴带着整个屁股像咀嚼一般浪潮一样的紧缩咬紧了好几阵。

 

爽得我都有点站不住脚。

 

我索性先伏下身去，抱着他，边亲边耸胯。

 

“啊啊...呜...唔。”

 

听到他喉咙里发出略微啜泣的声音，我一看，他居然是哭了。虽然我知道那是眼闭太紧，压迫泪腺所致，但心还是一疼，马上去吻掉他眼角滑落的一行清泪。

 

直起身抓住他的脚踝，开始全根全速的撞击。

 

这个姿势我很好发力，倒是他的姿势很是被动，每每被我撞到床里面去，又被我拉回床边。

 

他叫的一声拔过一声，呜咽着。

 

我直起身猛烈撞击了一会儿，不时又轻抖着胯部俯身与他唇齿相依。

 

长时间的操干到最后他嘶吼了一声，要高潮了，我立马来了精神，抱着他柔韧的臀部加速的操干。

肠道里剧烈的抽搐跳动，他已经在射了，我继续无情的刮弄着里面的肠壁。他几乎是哭喊着叫停，里面越夹越紧。这样的尤物，我也只能乖乖的缴械投降。

 

我软下来的东西还在里面，就俯下身吻干他的眼泪。

南方人和北方人其实基因上就是有别的，北方汉子通常都比较高大威猛。闷油瓶作为一个土生土长的北方人，一米八的个子大概勉强算是一般水平的，身体也多半是营养不良才那么瘦。我作为一个南方人，一米八一的个子已经算高的了，在家族里除了那种天生的长人我也算是高的了，以前每年过年去走亲戚的时候都被说是大块头。按理说我这样的体魄应该是属于性欲很强的，但是我也就是发育那会儿哪方面强烈点儿，其他真没什么感觉。那么多年了，我都以为自己其实是没什么性欲的。现在我才知道了，性欲强不强，真要看对着什么人。

 

就着交合的姿势，像野兽一样扑在他软软的身上到处摸摸啃啃咬咬，就能在他里面磨蹭磨蹭迅速变硬起来。

 

第二发到后面他已经是意识不太清明，我挽着他的腿冲的很快，他突然一把把我抱住，露出很糟糕表情，明明知道现在是没有什么危险，我还是被他的表情弄得心里咯噔一下。

 

“停、要——呃！”他话没说完，叫出来一声，我就感觉到了一股温热。一瞬间我的裤子全被他淋得湿透。

 

我心下一惊，真给做到失禁了？他不止喷了，还喷了相当多，而且也不粘。要不是我们做过一次后我因为好奇上网查了一下专业知识，我还真当他是被我插到尿。那次我偶然得知关于男性的潮吹的一些皮毛，虽然也是一知半解，目前一解他的尴尬还是可以的。

果然他潮喷之后就彻底懵比了。

 

我赶紧哄他，也不知道我胡七杂八说了什么狗屁，到底这种状况是怎样我也说不清喷的是什么成分我也说不出来，总之就是斩钉截铁地强调了一遍又一遍，这不是尿，真的不是！一直哄到他点头才罢休。

 

干到后面，他再也夹不紧我了，松下来任我插，极大提高了我的持久力。大概也是因为每次做都像是最后一次，所以我每次也是不做到累的不行不罢休。这次居然是彻底做到了天亮。床单被子没有还能看的。

 

我抱他洗干净了去我房间里睡。把被子床单都放进洗衣机。

 

我一觉醒来是中午了，我一看已经10点，这阳光照进来我是别想再睡着了。弓着身子窥探过去，想看看闷油瓶是醒是睡，一看他半张脸盖在被子里，只露出眼睛在发呆呢。

 

“以后不要做到这种程度。”

 

知道我醒了，他闷闷的开口居然是和我打着商量。我也知道我这绝对是纵欲过度。但是他能和我商量是正中我下怀。我马上小奸商性儿发作，争取正当权益，论口舌他不及我，他被我说得连连败退，最终同意了每次做少一点儿但是一周做一次，我心里直放起烟花来。

 

我一到外面发现被子都被晒出去了。胖子一看到我，就哥两好的趴我耳朵边。

 

“瓶仔尿床了？”

 

大清早洗被子的确很有嫌疑。我心里嘀咕，为啥非得是尿床了，难道就不能是梦遗了？不过又一想也是，那种事和这个禁欲满满的人确实有点违和。

 

“屁！别乱说，小心被拧脖子”

 

我怕说多了暴露，只把手抬到脖子给他做了咔嚓的动作。把话题随便扯开。

\- [ ]


End file.
